The Mysterious Book
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno a ordinary high school girl who loves reading books, found something new, a rare book which made her whole life into a living mess.SakuraAkatsuki


**Summary:**_Sakura Haruno a ordinary high school girl who loves reading books, found something new, a rare book which made her whole life into a living mess._

**Parings:**_SakuraxAkatsuki and some SakuraSasuke_

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own naruto if I did, then the akatsuki would have already kidnapped her and the rating would be M for mature content. _

**Genres:**_Romance, supernatural/Fantasy. (High school fiction, not in the naruto universe)_

**Rating:**_M (for future possible lemons, but when a lemon will appear, there will be a warning^^)_

_Beta: Dragontamer Ri-chanX3 (thanks for beta it Ri-chan!~~) _

**The Mysterious Book**

_Chapter 1: Nine rulers and one white dragon._

I walked out of the classroom with my hands clenched. "Is there nowhere, where you can read in peace?" I sighed sourly, and glared angrily to the ground.

Poor floor had nothing to do with this but I took out my anger on it anyway. In my mind I formed a picture in which the wooden floor screamed and shuddered with fear, not because it could do something like that, but one could always fantasize.

Having come a long way from my home classroom, I trudged over to the school library, on my way there I silently prayed to myself that there wouldn't be some bitchy girls, as Ami in our class. God I hated her, she was always picking on me, calling me "big-forehead-girl" or "pink-hair-girl". And then she said a lots of other things too. I really try not to slap her ugly face, however, I've been so close to doing it several times. I promise that as soon as she opens her mouth and says something mean to me, I'll beat her to the eastern Konoha hospital! That would be something funny to see.

I laughed at my own jokes, and smiled at the secretary who was sitting behind the desk. She looked strangely at me but I just shrugged my shoulders a bit, not caring about what's going in her mind this very moment.

"Is there anything special you're looking for, Haruno-san?" She asked me cheekily, pushing up the great spectacles by her bright red finger.

"No, just a place where i can read in peace." I said and stretched my arms, getting unaffected by the tone she used.

She looked no more on me, instead, she typed in something on the computer and stared expectantly at the screen. I got the feeling that she was out on youtube or something, but I didn't even try to take a look at what she was doing. I was after all more interested in my book instead of a secretary of some sort.

I walked around in the library premises, and looked for a lonely place where I could sit and read my book in silence. Unfortunately, I found only a lot of talking and laughing teenagers in every little corner. My shoulders sank as I was sulking. "This was just not my day, 'I thought bitterly.

But after a few bitter moments, my eyes crossed a half open door to those "banned" books. I was immediately intrigued. I took cautious steps towards the door. I slipped myself into the carbon black room and closed the door slowly behind me. I could not see anything in the dark, my fingers were looking for the switch but it took a while before I found it and turned on the light. The lights lit up the whole room with a shiny ray.

After a few seconds had passed, I sat in the middle of the room and read my book "Little Darlings." It was about two sisters who met for the first time and how they had it with their families. It was really exciting to me. Once, I read it on a entire lesson, can one imagine a whole lesson was removed-read! Talk about my math teacher was not in the mood of the time, but I came away with a paltry detention. I never had to remain in school before, but it was worth it, read my book as well so no problem for me.

After half an hour had passed, I put down the book in my bag to take a break from reading. My eyes just plopped down all the time, it wouldn't be to bad to rest for a few minutes. I yawned in agreement on that thought and lowered my head slowly, until it landed on the table. The tiredness slowly consumed me and I dozed off.

The smell of smoke awoke me, flying into my nostrils. I folded up my one eyelid and scanned the surroundings, even though I knew exactly where I was. The smell grew stronger, and that's when I saw a burning book. "But what the he-?" I jumped out of my seat, it was suddenly right in front of my eye. I swore that it was not there before, but cramped with the other books. And strangely enough, they did not burn, but just it.

"What is this?" I exclaimed, my voice cracking out of slight fear.

'Pull yourself together Sakura!' I said to myself, trying to be calm. 'It's just a dream.' I wished that it was true, but I'm not entirely sure about that. Everything seemed so real, how could this be a dream ...?

I shook my head to get rid of all the crazy thoughts. I was mesmerized by the flames as much as I was terrified. I couldn't pull away despite how I wanted to. All I could do was close my eyes in an effort to break the spell, the burning smell penetrated into my nose even more. It probably did not liked to be ignored, but I continued to think of anything else, think of things that made me happy, such as books.

I was breathing calmly and slowly, I could not smell it anymore. It was as like if everything was gone, like it didn't even happen but god was I wrong. After my little happy seconds, my face heated up, it got really hot, the heat devoured almost all of me. I had to open my eyes, though I really did not want to. I didn't want to see and know what had happened.

I threw up my eyelids and stared in front of me, right in front of me was a floating book and not any book, but the one that has burned all the time, plus it was still burning, yellow/red flames hid the cover. But what was strange was that the book was not black, it appeared to be intact even if it was on fire as the horror of it. But the stinking, suffocating smell still clung in the air. "Strange ..." I mumbled.

I looked around the room but saw no more strange things than what had already occurred and is still going on. It seemed that the book never intended to stop burning, but once again was I wrong. Suddenly all the smokes pulled back into the book, and the fire became engrossed in with it.

I stared at it dumbfounded, my eyes were wide open, while my mouth gaped. No part of me was moving, I could just stand there and look like an idiot. If Ami bitch saw me now, guess what she would laugh. The thought made me shiver with horror. "It will not happen." I muttered, staring down the book that burned before, but doesn't anymore.

'Nine ruler and one white dragon.' I read the title in my head, and could not help but feel the excitement of just the name. "This I must read!" I cried happily, but the events previously flashed trough my mind.

I smiled uncertainly against the book, but quickly took hold of it and concealed it deep in my bag, below everything else I had stocked in there.

I heard the first bell. "Another topic to go through." I sighed and walked out of the room without putting out the lights, had to hurry, so had no time for it.

I ran out of the library door, got a strange look from the secretary when I did so. I ignored it and just rushed to the next lesson.

Finally, I arrived at the final destination, this was my second lesson and last. We have our shortest day on Fridays. It was quite nice to come home early and read this mysterious book.

I stepped into the classroom and looked around, nobody was even here, well except for one orange-haired guy with cat whisker marks on his cheeks, who sat by the window. He smiled whenever he saw me, and waved.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he shouted worked up and grinned at me.

I went to him and smiled. "Hey Naruto," I greeted. "Where is everyone else?"

He turned down his eyes in ponder and then looked up towards me again. "Have no idea." He said, shaking his shoulders.

"Ok." I said, while pulling out a chair to sit on.

"Sakura-chan would you go out with me later?" He asked me with sparkling blue eyes and had his hand on my shoulder blade.

Without even looking at him I replied, "no thank you Naruto."

He sighed in disappointment and looked out the window. I stared a moment at him, then turned my eyes to the clock which was affixed to a hook above the door. 12:15, now the lesson ends which was very fast, and no one has been here the whole lesson, not even the history teacher. I actually looked forward to today's history class. But yeah, yeah, what can you do about spilled milk.

I placed my hand on his head and clapped quietly. "Naruto, the lesson ends now." I whispered quietly, to see if he was awake or had fallen asleep (it has happened several times ).

Luckily, he was wide awake, he looked at me and laughed out loud. "Shh, you're too loud." I said to him, and beat up his head.

"Ouch," he laughed quietly and massaged the bump he received. "That hurt." He complained.

"I hope it did." I snarled but let out small giggles at his behavior.

I stood up and walked away. Naruto can be annoying sometimes but he is an ok friend. Plus he is not only annoying, but funny too.

After the long way home, I arrived at my little apartment. I went in and sat in my bedroom, on the chair by the desk. I picked up the book quickly from my bag and placed it on the table, opened the first page and began reading.

_Uhicha Itachi was not a happy man, especially today, he has just learned that the other rulers have almost found the white dragon._ _If someone in his territory would mention it__ he will not be kind to his soldiers, or anyone for that matter._

_He took slowly steps, walking in the corridor of the castle._ _"Itachi-sama!" A guard shouted after him, and he halted coming to a stop._

_"What?" He said firmly, and glared at him with icy eyes._

_"Um, we have received a letter from Sasuke-sama," he said and gave the letter to him._

_"Hm," he opened the envelope thoughtfully and read through it._

_Sasuke has tracked the dragon and he wanted Itachi to get there._ _What can this be?_ _There must be a catch, but he did not care about it, for now._ _As soon as he get that dragon, he will be able to rule the whole country, all other rulers under him._ He would be the king with ultimate power.

_"Um Itachi-sama ...?" the soldier asked with a faltering voice._

_"Are you still here?" He said, black orbs watching him harshly._

_"No sir," he stammered, and ran off quickly._

_Itachi sighed and continued his walk out to the meadow._ _Two enemy soldiers stood outside, he took a sword from the wall and squeezed tightly around the shaft._ _He walked slowly towards them, his eyes cold-blooded._ _"Scorpio" was written on their vests bar._ _He knew very well who went by "Scorpio" _

_'Sasori,' was his knowing thought._

_"Sasori-sama wants you to come to his castle Itachi-san," one soldier spoke while the other snickered derisively against him, not the least bit afraid of him._

_But Itachi would change that._ _He raised the sword and threw it straight through his skull, much blood flowed from the cracks in the skull._ _The body slumped down on the green grass and colored it bloody red._ _He took up his sword and struck the tip of the other's heart, even more blood gushed out, coloring the grass more red._ _Blood everywhere on the ground, in the meadow._

I gasped, stood up, and took slow steps backwards, my eyes were tied to the book. It was red, bloody red, it smelled like death. Red blood came from the book after the sentence that I read, what the heck is this? A living book or _what?_ It made me confused and now I was terrified, blood was dripping down on my carpet, and stained it red for God's sake, what should I _do?_ I can try to call out his name, saying he'll go away from there, then maybe my carpet could be saved, or do I wait until all the blood is gone?

"Itachi!" I shouted against the book. "Go away, Uchiha Itachi leave this place now!"

It was eerily quiet, and after some seconds the blood withdrew back into the book! God now I was happy, no blood was left on my floor, math, or table. I sighed and approached the book, I shut it fast as hell. Who wants something like that scary to happen again, well not me.

My eyes wandered to the clock, "As early as 14:20." I mumbled and went into the kitchen to fix something small to eat. I picked out the cheese and butter from the fridge, then I pulled out a loaf of bread from the pantry. I cut a piece from the loaf and then put it back where I found it. I buttered the toast, sliced cheese, which I then placed on the toast. I stuffed it into my mouth and chewed happily on the good bread, swallowed it and drank some water.

I looked at the clock and was surprised at how time had passed so quickly. It was already 15:00. I opened the fridge and placed everything in their rightful places. When I was done with that I strolled out of the room and to the door leading to my bedroom. My hand turned the knob, but I paused for a second before entering. Something felt very wrong. I shook it off as my imagination, but when I took a single step into the room the feeling grew. That's when I heard the door slam shut behind me.

I spun around having no clue what just happened only to find a tall, sleek, and ominous presence looming over me. The person was eerily like a panther standing still as it gazed at its unsuspecting prey. My room only had one window and the curtains were drawn blocking out the majority of the light my room had to offer. The mysterious being exuded danger and seemed a part of the shadows even as he began to step into the light. He stopped with half of his face still hidden by shadow. While what I could see was fixed in an evil snarl.

Suddenly his lips turned from a snarl into an equally evil smirk, a dangerously beautiful smirk. I knew it was a man now that his body was no longer hidden and I had forced my eyes away from his face long enough to take note of his build. His lips moved in speech, but I was deaf from my own fright. The sudden movement of his lips as he spoke was hypnotic. Saying I was scared would be a drastic understatement. I was terrified of this unnatural combination of dominance, and cruelty. His smirk disappeared and I knew I better say something to appease his obvious frustration with me.

"What d-did you say?" I asked with a slight waver of my voice and tremble in my lips.

"I said, did you call my name?" His voice was deep and smooth and strangely soothing. It eased my fears slightly but I was still on high alert.

"Y-your n-name?" I stuttered like an idiot. I found a mental wall to bang my head against for showing my fear. He had the upper-hand from the beginning but he definitely knew it now.

"Yes," He paused briefly before continuing. "my name."

"B-but I d-don't know you." I stammered backing away from him into a wall on the other side of the room. So much for my grand escape.

I began to tremble violently as he followed me step for step. I gasped when his face came into view. He had pitch black eyes that flashed red for a second before returning to their original color. His face was almost too beautiful to be human and his hair was jet black and so silky looking. He had two stress lines making their way down his face though somehow they did not take away from his appearance at all. If anything they added character to his aristocratic countenance. When I realized I was actually admiring his looks I had to give myself a mental slap. It is not smart to be attracted to someone that looks like he's about to kill you.

Even when he was already invading my personal space he got closer still until I could feel his breath wash over my face. I couldn't help the shudder of fear that wracked my body at the cold look in his eye. Putting his lips to my ear he spoke. "You called my name." He whispered. The warmth of his lips brushing my ear could have melted me into goop had I not detected the underlying disgust in his monotone voice.

He was seriously scaring me. I was so frightened that my anger at his treatment of me couldn't even overwhelm the dominant emotion known as fear. I couldn't look at him and had to avert my eyes before I went insane. My wandering gaze landed on the book I had borrowed. It was open despite the fact that I know I closed it.

'He couldn't have come out of the book, could he?' I wanted to giggle at the thought at first, until I remembered the other encounters with the book that I had. 'Maybe he could.'

Suddenly his fingers were wrapped around my neck as he lifted me off the ground. I could no longer speak due to sheer lack of air. Though my eyes spoke volumes of my fear I would not allow myself to plead with this man. If he wanted to kill me I doubt pleas would sway him, so I had to think of something that would. I noticed him glaring at me and I realized he was waiting for my attention to be on him again before he spoke.

"I tried to be nice with you girl, but seeing how you refuse to listen I think I'll just kill you here and now." His voice had gone from indifferent to dark and ice cold.

"D-don't!" I managed to breath out just before his hand cut off all air going in or out of my lungs. He looked me over a bit and just as my vision began to darken, he eased the pressure on my neck. Though his hand was still around my throat in a very threatening way I could breathe again. I knew I had to say something clever so I could keep breathing

"Speak," he demanded impatiently.

"If you kill me now you will never return to where you came from!" I yelled with a voice filled with conviction. I was a nervous wreck on the inside wondering if he would choose to believe me or just kill me now. I was done just letting him have the upper hand though. From here on out I would say or do whatever I needed to in order to make him think he needed me.

I was gasping and panting to make up for lost air. He looked thoughtful, but eventually he put me down. I couldn't help but notice that his hand was still around my throat, so I hesitantly grasped his wrist and tried to pull his hand away from my abused neck. He pulled his hand away only to tilt my head up to make me look at him. His eyes were slightly softer now, as if I was no longer the scum of his shoe. This time I glared at him and he smirked.

For a while we just stood there staring at one another.

Chapter 1: Nine rulers and one white dragon end

_**So yeah, phew a new story! That will be continued, promise! Anyways I would appreciate if you would tell me what you think? Have a good day everyone, and yeah hope enjoyed reading it! ^^**_


End file.
